An Act of Kindness
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Alternate take on the Season Finale. Defeated, Amon tries to flee the battle and escape to fight another day. However Bolin stops him and has the chance to end him and the Equalists. But Korra's voice stops him and she pleads for him to show Amon something no Bender has ever shown before. Read and Review Please.


This is something I've made after seeing the Season Finale. Now I'll admit that Mike and Brian know more about writing and making a show than 99.9 percent of us here and the ending was surprising and the twist was unexpected I can't help but feel kinda let down after it so I decided to write my own Season Ending. This is AU obviously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

The man struggled crawling on his stomach, his mask barely concealing his face as he slowly inch by inch made his way to the motorcycle nearby, he had to get to it, it was his only chance of escaping as his army was beaten and his fleet and tanks destroyed in the battle. He'd escape and come back twice as strong and defeat the Avatar.

"Nothing will stop my dream of Equality," He said in pain as he crawled towards it.

The Water Tribe Avatar looked on laying on the ground her body beaten and battered from the battle watching him go, she made no move to go after him.

His revealed lips turned into a smirk as he was nearly there, just a few more feet and he'd be able to escape.

"Hey!" A voice shouted and his eyes widened as he saw a figure stagger towards him. "Think you're going somewhere after you nearly brought Republic City to ruins and took away me and my brother's bending?" The Earth Bender shouted at him as he held in his hands an electric tazer glove he had gotten. "It's time to end you and your plans once and for all!" He shouted and activated it and raised it overhead. The figure looked on rare horror in his eyes as he saw his defeat imminent.

"STOP!"

The Earth Bender stopped his attack just in the nick of time, inches away from doing in the fallen Equalist Leader as he heard her voice.

"K-Korra?" Bolin said looking back at her who laid on the ground her body exhausted. "What are you doing? We got to stop Amon right now, he's, he's pure evil!" He said not understanding why she shouted at him to stop. The Equalist leader looked on shock in his eyes as his mask, half of which had been broken off exposing his lower face and the burns on it.

"No, listen Bolin, I know this sounds crazy but let him go." Korra said to him. "Show him what it means to be merciful."

"What? But Korra after all he's-"

"I know this sounds stupid but hear me out," She said and took a few deep breaths. "All his life, Amon has felt that Benders only take from people and hurt others. Thinking that bending can only take. But this is a chance to show him a different way, a better way."

Bolin looked at her and back at the struggling Amon trying to grip the motorcycle and pull himself on. "Korra if you think one act of kindness will affect him you're wrong, he's not the type of guy to learn from what he's done. He'll just think we're weak! It won't change him at all." He said doubt in his eyes.

"Don't be so sure of that Bolin, think about it." Korra said and slowly a smile formed on her face. "If we show him that not all Benders are bad, then maybe he'll be able to understand that not all bending is evil. That it can be used to build and construct homes, heal and save people's lives. Even Fire Bending, that which took his family and his face, can save lives. After all, Fire Lord Zuko joined the Avatar and saved the world, he's a Fire Bender. If someone like Zuko can change, then I think anyone can."

Bolin looked at her and then back at Amon who was still struggling to get on having made it to his knees.

"Amon deserves to see that Bending isn't evil! That by showing him mercy today he may begin to show mercy of his own to others, who knows maybe one day like Aang called Zuko, we may call him friend."

"F-Friend!" Bolin exclaimed looking at her in disbelief but he thought about her words, Zuko had pursued Aang relentlessly and yet at the end had become his closest friend. Could the same become of Amon?

"Please, Bolin just let him go, it's for the best." Korra said her voice pleading.

Amon was now starting to get on the motorcycle and position himself. Bolin seeing it whipped around and held the tazer to his neck prepared to send volts of electricity into him and kill him.

"Bolin Please! I know this is the right thing to do you have to trust me…" Korra said looking at them.

"But…he took away Lin's bending! Mako's! Attacked thousands of people and nearly tried to wipe out the Air Benders! I can't just let him get away!" He shouted his eyes clutched shut as Amon slouched over the vehicle struggled to get the keys into the ignition and get away.

"Don't do it Bolin," Korra said to him knowing he was torn over what to do. "I was able to return your brother, Lin's, and the others bending. I know it seems like Justice but it's not. If you strike him down you won't be any better than he is, it means he's won no matter what, be strong!"

The conflicted Earth Bender's arm shook hard as his eyes where shut unsure what to do.

"Please," Korra whispered. "Show him an Act of Kindness."

The arm pulled away from Amon who looked on as Bolin turned away and slowly turned the tazer off deactivating it and dropped it to the ground.

"Go…" He said quietly not looking at him. "Just go."

"Thank you…" Korra said a smile on her face. "It took a lot of guts and courage to do that Bolin."

"Korra," Bolin said his voice serious no hint of joking in it. "I hope you're right about this, but if you're not." He said and he smiled. "We'll make sure to put a stop to him again." He said to her.

Korra looked at him and nodded.

The sound of an engine starting was heard and Bolin looked and saw Amon having finally started the motorcycle and sat up his back straight. Bolin glared at him who returned it.

"Enjoy your victory this day while it lasts. The next time we meet, I will eliminate you all." Amon promised and drove off.

Bolin watched him leave and then went to help Korra his mind wondering…

Had he done the right thing?

A/N: And that's it for this and how I think the Season Finale could've been like. Review please.


End file.
